


Movie Night

by NEStar



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee have a weekly movie night - everyone else at the school tries to stay out of their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Talking!

**Author's Note:**

> You know those stories - the first ones you ever wrote that you late swore would never see the light of day? This is one of those stories.
> 
> But I need to qualify for Remix_Redux, so here you go. Have a laugh at 17 year old me.

“You know, this is foolish.”  
“Shut up.”

 

“I never would have thought that you would be…”  
“I said shut up!”

 

“You can stare down the Brotherhood, but three girls have you running scared.”  
“Oh my god! Can you just shut the fuck up? They never pulled you into a movie night fight. So don’t!”

 

“I still can’t believe you pulled us onto the porch.”  
“Remember that last run in with Magneto? How much pain you were in? Triple it and that’s a movie fight.”  
“You’re joking, right?”  
“No.”

 

“They’re gone.”  
“Do you want to go back in?”  
“Yeah, after hearing all that I need a beer.”

 

“You look so pale! You sit, I’ll get the beer.”  
“Thanks. It’s just… The fight they pulled me into, it was about ‘Titanic’.”  
“Oh my god! You poor thing.”  
“You won’t say anything to the others? If Scott found out…”  
“Don’t worry ‘Ro. Not a word.”  
“Thanks Logan. You’re a good friend.”


	2. Movie Night

Logan wasn’t sure he wanted to go into the rec. room. Yes, he left a boo… Something he promised the Professor to look over in there, but with the sounds now coming from it. Thursday, must be the movie fight. Marie tried to explain it once, something about how the three of them could see themselves in the character's spot.  
Yeah, well it was Kitty talking right now, so maybe going in wouldn’t be too bad.

“Okay, what is going on with all the eye work between those two, huh? I mean we know who she’s suppose to end up with.”

“Did you not see the first movie!” Uh! Jubilee. Forget it. “They totally had this ‘I’ve got the hots for you, but we can’t right now” vibe goin’ on”

“Yeah.” At the soft word, Logan knew he was going into that room come hell or high water. Marie always had that pull over him.

“I mean when they said good-bye, he was at this crossroad. Unsure of his past, trying to find his future. She was a girl forced to be an adult before her time.” 

God was she eloquent.

“Now they met again. He’s embraced what he is, and trusts in those around him. She has grown into the age her mind holds, and faces the world as a woman.”

They didn’t hear the door, thank God.

“But what about…” Oh no, Kitty’s going to cry, please don’t let her cry. “What about all he goes through for her? He loves her!” 

“Yeah, but that just came off as creepy. Think about it, who would you pick? A boy who relies on his ‘power’ to help him, or a man who knows that there can always be someone stronger, but is willing to give his life for yours? Rogue? Kitty? Honestly.”

Logan had the book and was slowly closing the door when the reaction to Marie’s “Best Star Wars Male” pick hit his ears. “Oh please, you just have a thing for guys with to much facial hair.


	3. “Cruise”ing on a Sunday afternoon.

Scott had it all planed. The younger kids had a day trip with Ororo and Jean. Most of the teens were out doing something. The Professor and Logan were on their way to Albany for a few days. Scott was all by himself. “Just me, Emma, and Mr. Knightly!” Scott said, settling himself for an afternoon in Highbury.

It was around the end of the ball, Mr. Knightly had just said, “Brother and sister! Indeed, we are not.”, when Scott heard it. The sounds that could send anyone in the mansion, from the youngest kid up to the Professor and Wolverine, running in terror. 

The sounds of Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue having a Movie Fight.

So far Scott had managed to avoid get caught in one. He had just made it out of the rec room before the “Great Billy Zane Debate” started. 

But this, they had started way before Scott had heard, and now he was trapped.

“Oh come on!!!” Jubilee shouted. “When he sings “That Lovin’ Feeling” in Top Gun. My god! You just want to melt.”

“Yeah,” Kitty chimed in. “Or what about in Far and Away. When he says, “I tried to prove myself to you, But I know nothing of Books, or Alphabets, or Sun, or Moon, or... All I know is Joseph Loves Shannon.”

After saying this Scott could see the other two just look at her. For half a minute the was dead silence, then…

“What the fuck.”

Scott bit his tongue, if he said something about the language Rogue just used he would be dead.

“I beg your pardon?” Jubilee asked. “Did you touch Logan again or something? ‘Cus I know that was not you just talking.”

Rogue just looked at her. “His big catch phrase in Risky Business was “What the fuck.”. Oh yeah. That’s really romantic. And Top Gun.” Scott moved back even more into the chair as she snorted. “Ha! He was a stuck up jerk. Just like most of his movies.”

The other two girls started to yell at her at the same time. “Wait!” Rogue yelled over them. “Far and Away I’ll give you. That was a wonderful movie and he was sweet in it. And I’ll give you Jerry Maguire. Even though I think it is so over rated, but there is no way you can get me to say that Tom Cruse is a wonderful romantic lead. He had two, count ‘em, two romantic role out of, what, twenty movies?”

Scott didn’t dare to look around the chair to see how angry Kitty and Jubilee were. He wasn’t going to move. Even after he heard Rogue walk out of the room, even after the other girls finished gasping and ran out after her. It wasn’t till the field trip got back, one of the younger kids found him sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, rocking back and forth. Jean asked him what had happened, but he could say was, “I just wanted to read.”


End file.
